Comme lune et soleil
by Diri-chan
Summary: Sam a toujours obéi au conseil, il leur doit fidélité, respect et dévotion en toutes circonstances. Mais peut-on réellement toujours obéir ? Un petit exercice d'écriture sur un air de conte ... One-shot.


genre : conte, UA partiel  
note : Petit exercice maladroit que je sors de mes tiroirs.

 **Comme lune et soleil**

Au levé du jour, Sam rencontra le conseil des anciens. A l'extérieur tout était éclairé par un soleil nouveau et tout lui semblait étrange. Il se demanda si c'était de bonne ou de mauvaise augure, sans parvenir à trancher clairement. L'ambiance lui semblait irréelle, ce qui était presque un comble pour un métamorphe de loup qui côtoyait de très près un monde de conte de fée ...

Bien-entendu, il y avait une chose à savoir sur les contes de fées. Au fil du temps, ils étaient remaniés, peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que leur essence même change. C'était nécessaire pour calmer les cauchemars des enfants, les pleurs des tout petits et ramener un peu d'espoir dans ce bas monde. Malheureusement pour Sam, il vivait dans un authentique conte de fée, sans réécriture, sans rien pour venir l'édulcorer. Autrement dit, sa vie était cyniquement dramatique.

Ce n'était pas impossible à gérer néanmoins, surtout qu'en tant qu'alpha, il avait plus de liberté que bien d'autres membres de sa meute. Il n'était pourtant pas libre. Comme tout les autres, il était tenu de près par des coutumes et un respect aux anciens qui relevait presque de l'esclavage. Si les anciens disaient, alors ils faisaient, sans attendre et sans discussion possible.

Docilement, Sam s'installa donc face au conseil, écouta leur problème : un vampire de passage et leur ordre : le traquer et le mettre en pièce avant d'ajouter une allumette flambante à l'équation. Ce n'était pas une mission habituelle. Ils étaient en paix avec les Cullens et la résidence permanente des vampires amenaient les autres à éviter la région ce qui était une très bonne chose. Ce vampire était peut-être un ami des Cullens, peu importe, ils le tueraient.

En partant avec son groupe, Sam pensait réellement qu'il viendrait à bout de cette mission ... Il n'avait après tout aucune raison d'en douter. En s'élançant sur la piste néanmoins, il fut particulièrement troublé. Les vampires dégageaient une puanteur caractéristique. Et pourtant, cette piste sentait bon à son nez, mais ses frères de meute étaient surs d'eux et lui, il savait aussi leur faire confiance. Alors il cacha son trouble et s'élança derrière cette odeur attirante.

Finalement, il ne fut pas si difficile que ça a retrouver, il semblait même les attendre. Peut-être tentait-il seulement de définir qui le poursuivait ? Peut-être. Sam et lui échangèrent un regard. Juste un regard qui changea tout. Sam hurla. Sam hurla à la lune si fort que le sol aurait pu en trembler et s'écrouler sous le poids de son chagrin. Ses frères le rejoignirent en comprenant tout l'horreur de la situation. Sam avait pour ordre de tuer son imprégné. En le faisant, il mourrait sans doute avec lui. En ne le faisait pas, il perdrait tout ... Les anciens lui prendraient tout, de sa dignité, à sa vie en passant par la vie de ce vampire.

Gagner était impossible. Il l'avait compris lors de sa première transformation déjà, sans savoir à quel point ce serait vrai, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait autant à perdre. Il n'avait jamais lié ne serait-ce qu'une amitié forte, pour éviter que le conseil ne s'en prenne à lui.

Hurlant à la lune au point de sentir sa poitrine s'écraser sous la pression, il courrait, il traquait, il pleurait, il tombait, s'écroulait, se répandait au sol en un millier de morceau de lui même avant de se relever et de repartir de plus belle, laissant derrière lui des bouts de son âme. Il hurlait pour le prévenir. Il hurlait pour chasser cette terrifiante douleur qui l'étreignait tout entier. Il hurlait pour exprimer toute sa rage face aux poids des coutumes.

Il parcourut ainsi plusieurs états avant de commencer à comprendre. D'abord ce ne fut qu'un espoir fou, un espoir irréaliste, un espoir impossible ... venant d'une constatation étrange : ils ne le rattrapaient pas. Ils parvenaient tout juste à ne pas se faire distancer.

Jared avait été le premier à le verbaliser : "Mais ... il est rapide ce vampire ! On l'aura jamais !". Il n'était pas déçu, tout juste incrédule et vaguement joyeux. Il aimait courir et ce vampire les entraîner, loin, loin des anciens. Ils n'avaient pas pour ordre de revenir avant de l'avoir tuer alors s'ils ne le prenaient jamais ... ils pourraient continuer à courir, plus libres qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Kaki, bronze, ocre, les couleurs défilées devant leurs yeux dans une danse incroyable, une traque infernale. Les loups dansaient et leurs chants, funestes, devenaient de plus en plus épanouis à mesure qu'ils admettaient l'étrange réalité : pour quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques semaines ou quelques siècles, ils étaient libres de courir.

La sensation était si douce et merveilleuse qu'ils pouvaient sans peine augmenter l'allure et ils n'étaient que plus ravis de voir qu'ils ne le rattrapaient pas. Parfois, ils le voyaient au loin de l'autre côté d'un gouffre infranchissable. Dans ces rares occasions, ils s'observaient immobiles. Le vampire ne comprenait sans doute pas pourquoi il était ainsi pourchassé, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de fuir. Quand au loup, il ne pouvait que l'aimer davantage pour ça.

Menant sa meute jusqu'au confin du monde, ils virent l'océan qui s'étalaient devant eux et l'absence de piste à partir d'un port. Le vampire avait-il prit un bateau ? Ou courrait-il sous la surface de l'eau comme le plus étrange des monstres ?

Ne pas le savoir ne faisait aucune différence au fond, ils courraient pour rien : ils ne l'attraperaient pas. Tout ce que cela changeait, c'était la longueur de leur laisse et la liberté qui allait avec.

Obtenir ce genre de liberté, la liberté de le chercher comme ils voulaient, la liberté de dormir en ville, de flaner à la recherche d'une odeur, de décider où aller sans trop de pression, ... C'était tellement bon. Ils en rêvaient tous et tous ils se retrouvaient blottis les uns contre les autres, sous formes lupines à profiter de ces moments de paix. Ils avaient vécu trop longtemps sous une pression impitoyable, traité comme des chiens, des animaux devant servir et obéir tant qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas de muter. Alors ils profitaient, sous le joug bienveillant de leur alpha, quelqu'un comme eux.

Peut-être auraient-ils dû se méfier davantage ? Penser plus aux anciens qui les retrouveraient bientôt, quoiqu'ils fassent ... Peut-être auraient-ils dû réfléchir à un moyen de fuir plus loin ? Imaginer que le vampire avait pu traverser l'océan et s'enfuir sur d'autres terres, loin des Quileutes ? Peut-être auraient-ils dû se séparer ... Ils ne le firent pas.

Quand ils virent les membres du conseil, au bout d'un chemin, ils surent que les vacances étaient finies. Ils devaient rentrer. Ils devaient se soumettre à nouveau et être punis, sans doute, pour avoir obéi sans discernement ... Etre puni pour avoir profiter d'une faille. Sam observa le jeune Seth qui tremblait imperceptiblement à l'idée de la future torture. Il posa les yeux sur Leah qui tentait d'avoir l'air forte. Il observa les échines courbées, les dos ronds et écouta les légers gémissements qui planaient dans l'air. Les anciens les avaient détruit mentalement. Ils les tenaient ainsi. Sam n'avait pas la force de se rebeller, il ne pouvait simplement pas. Pas après autant d'alphas obéissants, ce serait un tel déshonneur, il ne pourrait pas y survivre. Il serait abattu au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Résistant à l'envie de se soumettre simplement, Sam passa rapidement ses options en tête. C'était idiot, mais il avait toujours été obéissant. On l'avait toujours pris pour un imbécile sans cervelle, à tel point, qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'agir ainsi pour éviter les colères du conseil. Alors peut-être pouvait-il simplement continuer ... Dans ses rêves, il les aurait regardé droit dans les yeux dans un défi manifeste mais il n'avait pas reçu une éducation le lui permettant. Alors il détourna le regard pour hurler, il modula de sa voix de loup, un ordre simple : un départ à la chasse.

Simultanément, tout les loups partirent, sans un regard en arrière, chassant une piste absente ... Ils finiraient par remettre le nez dessus. Ils finiraient loin du conseil. S'ils couraient assez longtemps, les membres du conseils vielleraient et s'éteindraient les uns après les autres, sans un bruit. Quand à eux, ils resteraient les mêmes, suspendus dans le temps par les transformations.

Terrifiant bien des promeneurs sur leurs passages, ils parcoururent des terres variées, le soleil se leva un grand nombre de fois et se coucha tout autant avant qu'ils ne le sentent à nouveau. Le vampire. Leur vampire.

Un jour ils le croisaient, le lendemain il le perdait, la semaine suivante ils le retrouvaient ... peu importe : ils courraient, ils étaient bien tous ensemble, ils prenaient soins des uns des autres. Ils s'endormaient en tas, mangeaient en tas, vivaient en tas. Pour la première fois, ils vivaient réellement comme une meute. Ils étaient de plus en plus soudés et personne ne regrettait le choix de Sam. Au contraire, ils en étaient heureux.

Vivant au sein d'un conte de fée morbide, l'un de ceux où tout le monde meurt à la fin, Sam l'avait presque oublié, cette autre forme de morale. Ces histoires où la situation reste juste suspendue dans le temps, irrésolue et pourtant belle. Alors ils vécurent. Ils essayèrent chaque métier, à tour de rôle, entre deux courses folles.

Webmaster, photographe, jardinier, maçon ... Au fil de leurs routes, ils vécurent bien des vies alors qu'au dessus de leurs têtes le soleil et la lune se levaient et se couchaient sans relâche. Parfois ils cohabitaient quelques temps dans le même ciel avant de reprendre leur course poursuite.

X fois, ils s'observèrent et se dévisagèrent, séparés par des éléments naturels infranchissables. Une fois même, le vampire tenta d'hurler quelques questions, mais que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il lui promit seulement qu'ils le traqueraient jusqu'à la nuit des temps parce que telles étaient leurs vies à présent. Le vampire eut un sourire étrange et répondit qu'à trop courir il devait bien avoir mérité de tels poursuivants et puis, il courut à nouveau.

Y-a-t-il moment que cet instant suspendu dans le temps, meilleurs destins, meilleurs choix ? Pour un loup aimant un vampire, il n'y en a pas;

Zébrant son cœur de sentiments de joie, chaque rencontre était une bénédiction. Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si un jour, son très cher vampire se laissait attraper. Peut-être ralentirait-il jusqu'à l'arrêt pour lâcher l'un de ses hurlements qui disaient "fuis, mon amour, fuis."


End file.
